


颗粒苍：Menelaus Blue Morpho

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba





	颗粒苍：Menelaus Blue Morpho

快门的声音又响起来了。  
咔咔咔的围绕着自己转。  
不管是林间，还是溪边，而或者草原和临时租的小木屋，快门声都和欢快的脚步一样跟着自己。  
苍叶还是会控制不了的脸红，却不再别开脸躲闪。他试着在镜头前表现得自然，不去在意拍摄的人，可对方恨不得不放过自己任何一点变化，像是拍艺术品一样一路上围着自己转，那就让苍叶坚持不住了。  
“库利亚…”苍叶停下脚步，脚边的莲也跟着停了下来，抬头望着他。而他则苦笑着回头追着库利亚的身影，却在看到镜头时不好意思的又躲开脸，“你拍得也太多了吧？很让人不好意思啦。”  
“可是苍叶先生很可爱呀，如果不及时拍下来就太浪费了，”很是库利亚风格的回答，并且他本人说出的时候还一脸满足，似乎因为苍叶这幅害羞躲闪的细节而被满足到。  
“可以和苍叶先生出来旅行是我从来没想过的事情，托苍叶先生的福让我见到了很辽阔的世界，还有这个辽阔世界下苍叶先生很多不一样的一面，真的是很幸福！所以不论如何也想亲手拍下来。”库利亚兴致勃勃的抒发自己的感情，双手宝贝的捧起来相机，“更何况苍叶先生还送了我这个礼物，不好好利用的话简直就是让我良性过不去呢。”  
“良心什么的……”不知从哪里吐槽，苍叶只能嘴巴里斟酌起对方大胆的用词。  
趁着这个时候，库利亚的兴奋劲还没停下来，甚至蹲下来给苍叶脚边的莲拍照。  
“莲先生～～不要躲嘛～～！”看着莲耷拉着耳朵钻到苍叶腿后面，库利亚却歪着头尽量蹲地身子，缩在苍叶腿边使劲捕捉莲的身影，“看这里，这里！”  
“喂，赶紧走了。莲不想拍，就不要勉强他啊，”苍叶头大的训起话来，但这不是真的生气，他反而有点好笑的看着垂下肩乖乖站起来的库利亚，自己则把莲抱了起来，引导着继续往前，“一会相机又要内存不够啦。”  
“对不起～～知道啦，”库利亚把宝贝的相机挂好在脖子上，小跑着跟了上去。  
两人自然而然的牵住了手，行走在庇荫的丛林小道间。

他们在世界各地旅行着。  
虽然每次都需要凑够钱再出发，但苍叶也和自己的父母那样，开始一点点筹备金钱，带着自己的恋人和AM，一次次踏上了了解辽阔世界的旅行。  
他希望自己可以去了解，也希望库利亚可以去了解。他不再只是生活在碧岛那么小小的地方了，库利亚也不再需要被躲避和被拘束，他希望可以带库利亚去任何他们所希望去的地方。  
他没有谈过自己要去确认自己父母的情况，但他坚信自己的父母肯定依旧好好的在世界各地留下着足迹吧？偶尔还会收到没署名但也能猜到是谁寄来的明信片。不过苍叶保证，他每次简短的旅行过后，必然回回家，回到外婆身边。  
起初面对外面的世界，库利亚还有一丝不安。即使他让苍叶陪着他见证了舍弃面具的重要一刻，可要让他第一次用自己的面容面对形形色色的人们，难免心里还是会有担忧。  
可是库利亚很努力。只要和苍叶一起，他就时刻都努力在这个世界的天空下面对自己本来的面貌，时刻带着温和的笑容。  
逐渐的，当库利亚发现不管时间地方的人们都不会避讳他的样貌，自然的交谈，或者赞美他的容貌，这些宽容的举动也渐渐解开了库利亚最后那点不安。  
现在库利亚已经可以很放松的走在陌生城市的街道上。苍叶觉得，能带他出来真是太好了。  
不光这样，库利亚还因为旅行而培养出新的爱好。摄影。  
虽说以现在的科技，利用终端等物件都可以不用费力的记录周围的事物。然而当苍叶和他在一家老旧的二手店发现了一台傻瓜相机时，他们凭借着兴趣买了下来。  
库利亚觉得很有趣，他本身储备的知识里当然知道这种相机，对外界的文化和动植物认知也有基础信息。  
可让需要用眼睛在镜头里构图，并且亲手按下快门捕捉景色的那一刻，库利亚喜欢上了这样的操作。苍叶把相机送给他，于是这也成为苍叶带给库利亚的另一份从不知道的惊喜。  
不用说，库利亚最喜欢拍的当然是苍叶。

“呜哇———！这真是…太美了……”  
苍叶看着山坡下的镇景，发出感叹。但后半句话又因为太过于震撼，看得入迷，而差点丢失了词语。  
“的确是非常难得一见的景色，”苍叶怀里的莲如此赞同到。它摇来摇去的尾巴就能说明它又多喜欢这幅景色。

他们面向的西方已经被晚霞碰触，小镇上空的橙黄在深蓝和他们头顶的碧空形成了浪潮似的奇妙渐变，好比绚丽的火烧云被当作墨水似的倾倒而下，被浪潮推向这边。  
山丘下的树丛此起彼伏，成为了和天对应的，逆流的，另一条绿色生机的海浪。平缓安静的流向下方的城镇，仿佛被点亮的颗颗灯光吸引。  
这样相互逆流又平行的海浪喜欢在他们辽阔的世界里，朝着地平线无限延伸。把他们与城市之间的距离填满色彩，庞大下他们如此渺小，却如同被自然紧紧捧在手心中。  
“苍叶先生，快看！我拍得怎么样！”库利亚刚才就一边感慨，一边试图从不一样的构图和高度下拍出美景，在山丘上跑来跑去。现在他兴高采烈的样子，看起来是对自己的作品挺满意的。  
“哦？让我看看，”看着库利亚开心的样子，苍叶当然也情绪更加高涨，于是附和着歪过头凑上去。  
然而库利亚又苦恼的“嗯嗯”起来，“不知道选哪张好耶。是这张呢？还是这张？还是这张呢？”  
看着对方真的有在单纯的苦恼于三张作品里，苍叶自然认真起来。  
不管哪一张，其实都很美。或者说这样的景色，无论如何怎么看都是一幅画，根本就没法抉择。  
“啊啊…这真是个难题呢…”苍叶突然被触动似的呢喃出这句话，他从相机上抬起头敲着眼前的美景，感觉一切都被打开了。  
“真是感动到我了。”  
“感动？”  
“嗯，看到这样绚丽的景色，当然会被感动啦！”苍叶自顾自的使劲点点头，“因为很美，美得让人感动呀！”  
“苍叶…先生…？”  
见库利亚有些好奇的看着自己，苍叶吸吸鼻子再次笑嘻嘻的龇起牙，“没，就是想着能进到这幅景色真是此生无憾，但是能和你一起看到，就觉得一辈子值了。”  
库利亚思索了几秒，想是新学会了一个词在消化的孩子似的，很快又开心的跟着点点头，“嗯，我也觉得能遇到苍叶先生，这辈子值了呢。”  
这话逗笑了苍叶。随后两个人都不好意思的在山丘的草丛上笑弯了腰。

“苍叶。”忽然莲竖起耳朵，像是发现什么一样呼唤出来，随后扭了扭毛茸茸的小身子从苍叶怀里挣扎着跳去了地上。  
苍叶和库利亚都吃惊的回过神，目光追着莲。但真当他们回过头，顺着莲小步跑去的身影看过去时，苍叶不禁张开嘴，倒吸了一口气。  
那只蓝色的蝴蝶在裸露出草地的岩石旁的花朵上飞过，巨大的蓝色翅膀亮丽得几乎发光。好比那是太阳或者宝石拼凑出来的图形，就这样被粘贴在了树林为背景的相框里，漂亮得不自然。  
“难道说…”库利亚也反应过来了，因为他也听过苍叶讲起的事情。他话都没说完，就回过神似的拿着相机靠过去，声音也压低，“这可真是奇迹呢，对吧，苍叶先生！”  
苍叶愣愣的点点头，鼻音应了两声才迈开步，因为他真的有些意外…这真的是突然的小小奇迹。  
“我会为了苍叶先生把它好好拍下来的，”库利亚突然就捡到了任务似的低语承诺，小心翼翼蹲在地上挪步，蹭着相机镜头靠近蝴蝶的位置。莲趴在他的身后，以匍匐的姿态挪动着小爪子，悄无声息的凑近岩石的位置。  
苍叶看着这里，却一时之间都不知道该做出什么反应。他其实内心也觉得自己给出的反应有些夸张，可是双腿却杵在那里，更像是有很多计划，却此时不知道该先进行哪个。  
总而言之，他的手下意识的拍了拍衣服。接着他才如梦初醒似的慌了手脚，潦草的从外套内口袋里掏出一张明信片。  
那是父亲寄给他的，看色蝴蝶的明信片。这是出自父母镜头下的照片，也是从他们唯一的联系。  
当初决定出来旅行，一部分苍叶觉得也是收到了父亲的影响。当然很多故事他不会忘记，但也不是每件事他都会记得。他本来也很少再会想起来蝴蝶的故事，却因为谈到旅行而想到了父亲曾经寄来的匿名的明信片，于是翻出来时恰好看到了这张。  
小时候的他既羡慕又觉得不可思议，这样大的蓝色蝴蝶怎么会存在于现实世界里。但是从父亲口中听说后，即使说着都人的话，小小的苍叶依旧对此痴迷。直到几年后的那日，外婆拿给他这张明信片，父亲的确证明了那个故事的真实性。  
本以为就此故事结束，却没想到他会鬼使神差的讲翻出来的这张照片放在背包里，随身携带。偶尔他会将其像这样贴身放在口袋里，就如同另一种陪伴，让父母的思念和爱跟随自己，走在自己途径的每个地点。  
事到如今，他真的以为那只蝴蝶是从自己手里的这张明信片照片里跑出来的奇迹。当然这是不可能的，然而这罕见的——或者说是他人生第一次见到的如此硕大的蝴蝶，真的就出现在自己眼前，并且悠然自得的在距离他如此之近的地方飞舞，除了“好似在做梦”这样的说法，他实在是没法用什么言语形容这个巧合。

“苍叶先生，你不凑近点来看吗？”小心翼翼回过头的库利亚，放低声音冲拿出来照片的苍叶问话。他动作幅度很小，似乎是害怕让刚落到一片叶子上的蝴蝶飞跑。  
“哦哦，”苍叶无心吐槽自己怎么给出这样有点傻的回应，但还是蹑手蹑脚地走了过去。  
那只蝴蝶凑近看，真的比他以为的还要大。虽然翅膀每一片看起来都如此轻薄，然而一想到这样的两片完全展开，也许都会超出手掌的宽度。  
凑近看更能跟觉得到天空上变换的光芒给蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉造成的影响，光泽犹如贝壳的内部，虽然不会那样五光十色不稳定，可是光线的闪动在蓝色的翅膀上好似形成了细微的波浪，一层层的扩散在鳞片上。  
咔嚓。苍叶听到了耳边快门的声响。  
他突然有一种安心，不禁喜从心来，沉迷的望着蝴蝶，感叹今日收获太多的感动，“我真的很感动哦。我爸给我讲蝴蝶的故事的时候，曾经说以后我要和重要的人一起看。”  
余光中，库利亚放下了手里的相机。只拍了一张，仅此而已。而库利亚的目光从蝴蝶身上移开，不同想苍叶也知道，自己在被看着。  
说到一半的感慨如同早就铺垫好了后续，苍叶转过头，两人不约而同的碰上目光。从眼里能够读出来，库利亚早就知道苍叶接下来要说什么，和煦的笑容融合在霞光漂流进来的云彩后，衬托出库利亚洁白面容上独有的秀丽神采，像是将苍叶怀抱的感情和言语都吸引出来。  
“现在就和重要的人一起看到了，”苍叶的话不受控的坦露出口，化作蝴蝶落在库利亚的心头。  
库利亚的眼底轻轻眯起来，嘴角的弧度细微的发生着变化，像是要哭，又像是过于感动而不知如何笑出。  
苍叶觉得有些好笑，又有些可爱。他伸出手碰触库利亚的银发，蹲在草丛间好似悄咪咪欣赏这幅画面的小孩，纯粹又干净。  
“谢谢你，库利亚。”  
手背被掌心覆盖，库利亚的温度比今日最后一抹阳光要炙热百倍。漂亮干净的肌肤紧紧摩擦着苍叶的手心，如视珍宝的被库利亚捧在手里，合眸微笑间，库利亚轻轻抖落出几声泣音。  
“是我谢谢你呀，苍叶先生…我真的好喜欢你，苍叶先生，”银发的青年一次次叫着重要之人的名字，“能作为苍叶先生重要的人来一起见证这个奇迹，我真的好幸福。”

蝴蝶如同被心跳的声音惊动，突然拍打着翅膀飞起。  
莲站了起来，两个人也不由自主的被转移了注意力。  
并没有因为被打断而不满，他们如同被蝴蝶漂亮的荧蓝夺走了呼吸，屏气凝神用目光追随，看着蝴蝶在空中画出不同高度的线条，拖出蓝色的影子来来回回选择着中意的花草落下。  
然而——  
最终蝴蝶却选择了苍叶。  
它飞过来的时候，苍叶吃惊的睁大眼睛，浑身绷紧，大气都不敢出。蝴蝶反倒不在乎他，更像是挑逗他似的，竟然就这样落在了他的蓝发上。  
也不知道是不是因为苍叶头发颜色和蝴蝶相同，或者把苍叶当作一朵花，蝴蝶落在上面翅膀缓缓的拍打几下，就在那里梳理起触角。  
苍叶只能从眼角余光捕捉到脸侧头发外露出的巨大翅膀，他想要笑出来，又害怕吓跑蝴蝶，就那样呆呆的保持者蹲着的姿势，眨眨眼，试图从露出的翅膀上捕捉到更多蝴蝶的身影。  
对面的莲和库利亚就这样盯着他，库利亚这次都忘记拍照，反而用手捂住了嘴。不同多说，谁都不敢发出声音，仿佛愿意为了让蝴蝶多停留几秒而把周围的时间都给停止了。  
“库利亚…”苍叶挤出声音，脸颊不好意思的红了，“快帮我拍一张吧。”  
当然他说完后耳根都发烫了。这样主动要求拍照留念之类的事，他平日还少开口的。尤其是这样特殊的时刻，内心的兴奋其实根本没法表现出来，害的他都觉得耳朵的热度会不会把蝴蝶烫走。  
库利亚也是一副想要笑，又努力忍着的模样，边观察蝴蝶的动静，便拿起相机好好的调整角度。  
因为距离很近，苍叶的脸轻而易举就被收入镜头下。这几日因为旅行而稍微被晒得了一点的肌肤，因为害羞而透出的红润衬托出脸颊上方睫毛下镶嵌的眸子，此时也因为有些不好一次而稍微别开目光，却时不时窥视这边。  
长长的蓝色刘海落在眼角旁，蝴蝶的翅膀从上方侧出，恰好擦过苍叶眼角上方的线条，形成了一片独有的蓝色面纱，若隐若现的将那侧的瞳仁从上下两片翅膀间露出来。  
“拍好了吗…？” 苍叶耐不住自己一直被镜头盯着不放的气氛，忍不住催促了一下。  
话音刚落，库利亚就按下快门。可是库利亚即使拍完了，却也没急着放下相机，反而透过镜头盯着苍叶的方向，看不够似的欣赏起构图下的画面。  
“怎么了？”苍叶奇怪的发问。  
“好美啊…”库利亚由衷的感叹，巧妙的回应了镜头那边恋人的询问。  
“是啊，好美，”苍叶眨眨眼，瞄向了蝴蝶。  
然而，他感受到了比蝴蝶翅膀更加闪耀的目光，比退潮的夕阳更加温暖的情绪。从前方覆盖而来，从库利亚的方向为他送上。  
“嗯，真的好美。”  
库利亚的声音就这样忽然靠近。无声的振翅从眼角掠过，蓝色的蝴蝶脱离他头发的蓝色海洋，从靠近的银发之人那里逃离开。  
苍叶来不及捕捉被吓走的蝴蝶，就被熟悉的双手捧出双颊。他得到了热切的亲吻，包含赞美，迷恋，和难以言喻的激动。  
不知何时蝴蝶不见了踪影。但也许就在身后的某处，只是现在根本无暇顾及。苍叶盯着眼前亲吻过他的库利亚，胸口腾起的呼吸从依旧残留着感觉的双唇之间流出，飘进逐渐入夜的空气当中。  
“苍叶先生好美。”  
原来这才是库利亚真正感叹的事物。由衷的，充满爱意的告白。  
两人都因为刚才突然燃起的亲吻而失去平衡，面对面跪坐在被白昼的眼光烤过的草地上。相机垂在两人之间，重重的载满他们旅行的回忆，此时则拉着库利亚，更加靠近苍叶，无法松开般的相互握着对方的手。  
苍叶心脏的跳动传入耳朵里，蓝色的发丝下，他双眸里羞涩却满足的光化作星星在跳动。  
“我是说蝴蝶很美啦…”苍叶尴尬的解释，但他知道是徒劳。  
毕竟库利亚纯洁且直白，只会对他露出满足的笑容，并且毫无羞涩的抛出更加令他心动的话语。  
“可是苍叶先生比蝴蝶更美，更加吸引我呀。”  
这是诚挚的感想，所以苍叶无法否认对方。即便能被这样当面说使他害羞得起了鸡皮疙瘩，感觉体温都在变化，却仍然要求自己正视库利亚的双眼，无法抗拒着包容自己所有的爱意。  
“因为太美了。我被感动了！”用着刚学到的词汇表达出的感想毫无虚假，库利亚说出来，攥紧了苍叶的手。  
这是近日第几次感动呢？苍叶自己也算不出来了。  
“你这话真是…让人害羞啊…” 明明这样讲，苍叶却禁不住露出柔和的笑容，只因对面的库利亚过于耀眼，令他有些忘我，有些沉迷。  
第二个吻落下。于晚霞间的丘陵的碧蓝中。


End file.
